Faith
by Miroke
Summary: Rated R for later chapters. A Makai Princess and the very well known Makai Thief Youko just happen to meet. What will happen?
1. First Sight!

Yu Yu Hakusho

War or Love

Chapter 1

First Sight

By: Miroke

May 17, 2003

The sun rose up over a vast forest as a young demonness stirred in her bed. She has long sparkling pink hair that almost touches the ground and her eyes are a strange shade of violet. She rose up out of her bed and went and pulled a black body suit and some strange black, silver, and pink armor out of a drawer. She put the clothes on and then she tied her long hair up into a hair ponytail with a silver ribbon.

"Princess Karana..." Someone said and a knock came to her door.

"Yes?" She asked as she finished putting on her boots.

"May I come in Princess Karana?" The voice asked.

"Yes you may." Karana said and sat down on her bed.

A young man walked into the room with some blankets and sat them down on a small table and turned to look at Karana. "Good morning Princess Karana. Did you sleep well?" The young man asked.

"Yes I did Rashu thank you for asking." Karana said and smiled at him.

"Princess Karana did Lord Kuro tell you about you going to live with Lord Urishi in the north for two months?" Rashu asked.

"What? No he didn't." Karana said and jumped up and dashed out of the room and thanked Rashu as she did.

"I feel sorry for you Lord Kuro." Rashu said as he walked out of the room smiling.

****

In The Main Hall

"Father!!!" Karana yelled as she shoved two huge wooden doors out of her way and stormed into the main hall.

"Oh hello sweetheart and good morning to you to." Kuro said and smiled at his daughter. He has long red hair that stops at his waist and his eyes are a dark purple.

"What the hell is Rashu talking about you sending me to live with Uncle Urishi?" Karana asked with her hands on her hips.

"Sweetheart just calm down I'm just doing this for your own good." Kuro said and smiled at his daughter.

"What do you mean for my own good? What's going on father?" Karana asked and walked over to a table that was in the main hall and sat down in the chair next to her father.

"It's nothing, don't worry." Kuro said and looked at a paper in front of him. "Some guards are coming to escort you to your uncle's castle." Kuro said.

"When?" Karana asked a little bit sad and confused at the same time.

About that time four guards walked into the main hall and kneeled down in front of Karana and Kuro.

"Lord Urishi is ready for Princess Karana, Lord Kuro." One of the guards said as he stood up and looked at Kuro.

"Very well, good bye darling and remember you can return in two months." Kuro said and kissed Karana on the forehead.

"But father." Karana said and looked at him extremely sad.

"No, Karana you have to leave and now before he comes." Kuro said in a stern voice.

"Who comes?" Karana asked.

"No one just go!" Kuro said and pointed toward the door.

Karana lowered her head and walked toward the door with the four guards following her.

I really hate my life right now. Karana thought as they reached the edge of the forest. Karana looked up at the fresh morning dew on the leaves of the trees and sighed. Why did I have to be born to a royal family? Karana asked herself in thought as she walked.\

About that time she heard the four guards groan in pain and she slowly turned around in fear at what she would see.

"Well what do we have here?" A man's voice asked.

Karana turned around to see a young looking man with waist length silver hair, golden eyes, fox ears protruding from his head and...a tail.

"Who...who are you?" Karana asked fear obvious in her voice as she looked at him.

"First, who are you?" He asked and crossed his arms as he looked at the young girl standing in front of him.

Karana was extremely quiet as she looked at him and then it hit her who he was. Long silver hair, fox ears, beautiful golden eyes, and a tail. He's Youko the Silver Fox. Karana thought and then fear struck her. I can't tell him my name he'd kill me. What do I do? Karana thought as she fiddled with her hands.

"Well...do you even have a name?" Youko asked as he looked at her calmly.

Karana just kept quiet and stared at the ground. God he's cuter then demons put him out to be. Karana thought. No! Bad Karana he's a Makai thief and your a Princess not a good combination. Karana thought as she smacked herself mentally.

"Well what are you doing out here with four royal guards following you? Can you answer me that much?" Youko asked.

"Uhm...well..." Karana said and fiddled with her armor that was on her arm.

"Ok so I got a "Uhm..." and a "well..." out of you, so can you say anything else?" Youko asked and sat down on the ground and started to think and then she looked back up at Karana. "Well I guess since your not going to give me your name then I guess I'll just have to give you one myself." Youko said and thought for a minute and looked Karana up and down.

Oh geez I'm in so much trouble. Yes some guards they were one person can get rid of four of them in less than five seconds. Karana thought and glared at the ground.

"Quraina," Youko said and broke Karana's from her thought.

"What?" Karana asked confused as to why he had just said something.

"I'll call you Quraina what do you think? Do you like it?" Youko asked and looked at her as he got up off the ground. "Come on we need to get back to my camp." Youko said and started to walk off until he noticed that Karana wasn't following. "Well are you coming or are you going to say here all day?" Youko asked a little bit angry at having to wait on her.

"You want me to come with you? Why?" Karana asked confused.

"Well do you have any friends around here?" Youko asked.

"No," Karana said right away.

"All right then come on you can stay with my group and help us out when we might need you." Youko said and started off toward his camp with Princess Karana who was now called Quraina right behind him.


	2. Meeting The Gang!

Yuyu Hakusho

War or Love

Chapter 2

Meeting the Gang!

By: Miroke

May 22, 2003

Youko and Quraina, who was really called Karana, ran through the forest and Quraina was having a hard time keeping up with Youko because she wasn't really all that strong.

"Do you need to rest?" Youko asked when he noticed her lagging behind a bit.

"No I'm fine, how much further is your camp?" Quraina asked and used what strength she had left to speed up and catch Youko.

She's really into not letting demons think she's weak. Youko thought and smirked.

"What are you smirking at?" Quraina asked and then she mentally slapped herself for being so cocky. Damn I've really gotta stop being so damn out spoken. Quraina thought.

"Well you're sure not a frightened little she demon any more are you?" Youko said and smiled at her.

"Sorry," Was all she said as she turned away from him as she ran.

Youko looked at her a minute and then he moved closer to her. "Are you scared of me?" Youko asked in a confused tone with a little bit of sadness in it.

Quraina just looked up at him, not really knowing what to say. Should I say yes or should I say no? Quraina asked herself.

"Well..." Youko asked as he watched her out of the corner of his eye as he ran.

"No...why would I be?" Quraina asked and smiled at him with a fake smile on her face.

"Because you're entire body is shacking." Youko said and nodded down at her hands that were shaking violently.

Quraina grabbed her hand with her other hand and kept running. 

Youko stopped and Quraina did a few seconds later. 

"Why did you stop?" Quraina asked and looked into Youko's beautiful golden eyes.

"You're way too weak to keep running. If you keep your little act up you're going to collapse pretty soon. So we'll just stop and rest for the rest of the night here." Youko said and sat down next to a tree and crossed his arms and legs and closed his eyes. "Get some rest we don't have a long run before we make it to my camp." Youko said and his tail twitched lightly.

Quraina looked around and then she walked over to another tree and sat down but she kept her eyes on Youko afraid that if she went to sleep she might not wake up. What have I gotten myself into this time. I wish father were here. Quraina thought and then she heard water running and turned and looked over the bushes behind her and saw a hot spring with a small water fall running out of a hill. That looks so relaxing. But I wonder if I should? Quraina questioned herself as she got up and walked past the bushes and over to the edge of the hot spring. She took her black leather boots off and sat them down on the bank and then she sat down beside them and put her feet in the warm relaxing water. "Man my feet hurt." Quraina said to herself. I wonder if he is really asleep. Quraina thought as she looked back at the bushes. Oh well I don't care if he sees me or not. Quraina thought and tugged at her light armor and finally got it all off and the only thing that she had left on was her black body suit which was tight to her skin showing her figure perfect. 

Youko opened one eyes and noticed that Quraina wasn't sitting where she was a few minutes ago so he decided to see where she had went. We quietly walked over to the bushes and moved them a side to where could see through them but Quraina couldn't see him. Oh so that's where she went. Youko thought with a playful smile as he looked her over. I never noticed how beautiful she was with that entire armor she had on. Youko thought and just kept quiet and watched her from behind the bushes.

Quraina was tempted to just jump in the water with her body suit still on but them it would get soaked and she hated to wear wet clothes so she decided since Youko was asleep there was no harm in taking it off and going for a relaxing swim in the hot springs. She pulled on the shoulder of her body suit and they finally gave to and slide down and over her shoulders and then she reached up and undid the ribbon that held her hair up and her hair covered her to her waist. 

Youko mouth about it the floor at the young she demon just undressing in front of him.

A young girl with shoulder length firey red hair and dark blue eyes walked up quietly behind of Youko and lightly tapped him on the shoulder.

"Ah!!!!!" Youko yelled in complete and utter shock as he flew up into the air and then he landed back on all fours and his tail was frizzed up and so was his hair and he looked around franticly trying to find what had just scared him so much.

"Well that was funny." The young girl said and smiled down at Youko when he figured out she was there. "I thought you knew I was there." The girl said and laughed a little.

"Fitaria don't ever...ever do that again." Youko said as he lowered himself into an Indian stile sit and rubbed his fur on his tail back down. 

"What were you looking at anyway?" Fitaria asked as she moved the bushes out of the way and then turned back to look at Youko while she shook her head. "You are way to perverted." Fitaria said as she turned and looked at someone else walking out of the woods he had long black hair and dark colored eyes his name was Kuronue.

"What's Youko into now Fitaria?" Kuronue asked as he walked over to Youko who was still trying to get the fur on his tail to lay down.

Fitaria just moved some of the bushes out of the way and pointed back at Quraina and Kuronue just shook his head. "Oh," Kuronue said and smiled slightly at his friend's perverted ness. 

The three stood back behind the bushes waiting on Quraina, who Youko had explained to them about to get done with her swim when they heard a loud scream come from her and they all three jumped through the bushes to see a lizard looking demon backing her up against a wall of a ridge and she was completely naked. 

"Ah come here beautiful I could have some fun with you." The lizard looking demon said as he moved closer and closer to Quraina. 

"Youko help!" Quraina yelled and looked into Youko's golden eyes as tears fell down her cheeks.

"Get the hell away from her you fucking ugly ass lizard." Youko growled as he moved closer to the demon making it back up a little.

"Here lizard, lizard, lizard..." Fitaria said and smiled at everyone when they turned around and looked at her like she was crazy.

"What in the hell are you doing?" Youko asked and turned to look at Fitaria. 

"I was calling dinner." Fitaria said and smiled.

"There is no way that I'm going to eat something that damn ugly." Youko said and pointed over to where the lizard was but now he was gone. "Well see you're scared him off and I thought that I could have a little fun beating the heck out of him." Youko said and sighed.

"Youko where did you say you found her?" Fitaria asked as she picked up Quraina's armor that was lying on the bank of the hot spring.

"I knocked out four royal guards and she was with them." Youko said in an innocent like tone.

"You're not innocent so don't try to act it. You knocked out four guards but yet you left her untouched?" Fitaria asked confused as she pointed over at Quraina who was hiding behind a boulder in the water. 

"Well yea..." Youko said and he looked at the ground and smiled.

"What are you smiling at? You just kidnapped Princess Karana!" Fitaria yelled at Youko and he just shot his head up and looked over at Quraina who was still hiding behind the boulder.

"Uhm could someone hand me my armor and body suit please?" Quraina asked as she made sure not to raise up to far.

"Here!" Fitaria said and picked up the armor and body suit and flung it at Quraina. A few seconds later they heard a loud thump and looked over to see that Quraina's armor had hit her and knocked her out.

"I'll go get her." Youko said and started to go into the hot springs but was stopped by Fitaria. 

"Oh no you don't I'll go get her you just sit right there and stay." Fitaria said and pointed at the ground. Fitaria walked into the water and behind the boulder that Quraina was hiding and looked down at her she was lying with her face in the water and Fitaria could see a lily tattoo on her back. "That tattoo is only worn by the royals. So she is the Princess Karana that's who I thought she was. The tattoo just proves it." Fitaria said and covered Quraina up with the body suit and put her arm around her shoulder and helped her to the bank.

"Is she all right?" Kuronue asked as he walked over to look at the girl and then he also noticed the tattoo on the girl's back. "Princess Karana." Kuronue said and looked at Youko like he was a complete idiot. "You kidnapped the daughter of the Lord Kuro the one we are going to attack?" Kuronue asked with a bit of anger in his voice.

"I didn't know who she was. I've just heard descriptions of the Princess but I've never seen her so how was I to know that she was her." Youko asked as he pointed at Quraina. 

"How did you come up with the name Quraina any way?" Fitaria asked as she looked over at Youko.

"She wouldn't tell me her real name so I just thought one up." Youko said and smiled.

****

Author's Note: Please review and tell me what you think of my story. Thanks Miroke


	3. Lord Kuro Finds Out!

Yu Yu Hakusho

War or Love

Chapter 3

Lord Kuro Finds Out!  
By: Miroke

May 25, 2003

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Youko, Fitaria, Kuronue, and Quraina walked slowly back to their camp and Fitaria had told Quraina to stay next to her. 

She didn't ask why she just did what Fitaria told her."Fitaria how far is this camp of yours?" Quraina asked as she slowly walked beside of her.

"Not too far." Fitaria said as she walked quietly looking straight in front of her.

"Youko why did you kidnap the Princess?" Kuronue asked as he looked over at Youko.

"Kuronue you know very well why he kidnapped her." Fitaria said and sighed when she noticed Youko moving closer to Quraina.

"Hello," Youko said as he popped up next to Quraina.

"Oh hello where did you come from weren't you just over there?" Quraina asked as she looked over next to Kuronue and then back at Youko.

"Youko leave her alone and I mean it." Fitaria said and glared at Youko.

"What I wasn't going to do any thing." Youko said as he walked back over to Kuronue's side.

"Yea right." Fitaria said and looked at him like he was crazy. "Princess trust me just stay away from him unless you want little foxes running around every where." Fitaria said and laughed a little when she made Quraina blush bright red from her comment.

"Oh..." Was all Quraina said as she looked at the ground as she walked and the blush still on her face.

"Now see what you went and done Fitaria you made the Princess blush." Kuronue said and smiled a little when Quraina looked up at him with a pissed off look on her face. "Oh are you angry with me now?" Kuronue asked and laughed a little.

"Would all of you stop treating me like I'm some stupid little doll or something!" Quraina yelled out of frustration as she glared at Fitaria, Kuronue, and Youko. Lighting started to show in the sky and drops of rain started to fall down everywhere except for around Quraina. 

"She's a Rain Demon." Fitaria said to herself as she looked at Quraina whose eyes were glowing a light crystal blue and the sparkles in her hair were shining even brighter than before.

"I always wondered what kind of demons the royals were." Kuronue said as he also looked at Quraina amazed. "Rain Demons are rare." Kuronue said and started walking again along with Fitaria but then they both stopped and looked back at Youko who was standing in the rain and had a very unhappy look on his face. "Youko are you coming?" Kuronue asked.

"I hate to be wet." Was all Youko said as he tried to ring his tail out so it would be dry but it was no use the rain was still pouring down and the only way he could get dry is if he could get Fitaria to dry him or Quraina to stop the rain. "Quraina would you please...please...please stop it with the rain thing I hate being wet and now I'm soaked." Youko said as he looked at Quraina with pleading eyes.

The sky cleared up and the sun came out and the birds started to chrip again. 

"Only if you stop calling me Quraina and call me by my real name, Karana." Quraina said and smirked at Youko when he smiled at her.

"Deal," Youko said and walked over to her and smiled down at her. 

"Ok love demons come on we need to really get back to camp." Fitaria said and looked at Youko and Karana and then she turned and started walking. "Princess come on I don't want a litter of fox/rain demons running around." Fitaria said and glared back at Karana.

"All right I'm coming." Karana said and looked at Youko and then she ran after Fitaria.

"Your having a hard time aren't you Youko?" Kuronue asked as he walked up next to Youko and watched Fitaria and Karana walked away.

"Yes," Youko said and then he turned and looked at Kuronue. "About as much trouble as you have with Fitaria." 

"What?" Kuronue asked in a shocked tone.

"Oh nothing." Youko said and started walking the way the two girls had went.

"Hey wait what did you mean by that?" Kuronue asked and chased after Youko.

"Hey Fitaria wait up!" Youko yelled and ran after Fitaria with Kuronue not far behind him.

"Ah great here they come." Fitaria said and stopped and turned and looked at Youko who was running toward her and behind him was Kuronue chasing after him. "Oh no move Princess here he comes!" Fitaria yelled and jumped out of the way but Karana didn't move in time and Youko ran into her. 

"Hey how' s it going?" Youko asked and looked down at Karana who was sitting on the ground in front of him.

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING YOU DUMB ASS FOX!" Karana yelled and glared at Youko.

"Damn," Was all Kuronue and Fitaria said as they watched the two.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Lord Kuro we have terrible news!" A young royal guard yelled as he ran into the main hall. 

"What is it Jiuka?" Kuro asked and turned to look at the guard. 

"Your daughter, Princess Karana has been kidnapped on her way to Lord Urishi's castle Lord Kuro." Jiuka said in a panicked tone as he looked at Kuro worried.

"By who?" Kuro asked with fire in his eyes and his youki raising rapidly. 

"The guards said that it was the famous Makai thief Youko." Jiuka said and looked at Kuro as he came toward him. "What do you want us to do Lord Kuro?" 

"Call all the guards and send out a search party to find my daughter and get her back at any cost." Kuro said and then he started out of the room.

"Lord Kuro where are you going?" Jiuka asked as he turned to look at Kuro.

"I'm going out and find my daughter. Do you have a problem with my decision?" Kuro asked and glared at Jiuka.

"No Lord Kuro but don't you think it's dangerous for you to go out with Youko running around?" Jiuka asked a little bit worried.

"I can handle this thief there is no need to worry about my safety." Kuro said and looked back at Jiuka and then left the room.

"Great we're going to not only have to look for Princess Karana but also protect her dumb ass father, Lord Kuro." Jiuka said and shook his head as he walked out of the room as well. "Assemble the guards!" Jiuka yelled at a young guard standing at the gate as he walked out.

****

Author's Note: Well here's chapter three I hope you like this story so far. Please review and tell me what you think. 

Thanks, 

%*%MiRoKe%*%


	4. Strange Feelings

Noble Kitsune asked how I pronounced the names so here you go....

Fi-tar-e-a Fitaria

Ka-ran-na Karana

Koo-ran-i-ai Quraina

If I forgot any names just tell me and I'll post them on the next chapter.

**__**

War or Love

Chapter 4

Strange Feelings

By: Miroke

June 08, 2003

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Youko maybe you should leave Princess Karana alone for a while." Kuronue said and looked over at Karana who was taking her hair down and running her fingers through it. "Youko?" Kuronue asked and looked over at his friend who seemed to be transfixed on Karana. "Hello Youko are you even listening to me?"

"Huh? Oh what did you say?" Youko asked and turned and looked at his friend when he saw his hand in his face.

"Why is it every time that girl is coming close to taking something off you go into perverted mode?" Kuronue asked and then he saw Fitaria walking over to them and she sat down next to Kuronue.

"So what are you two talking about?" Fitaria asked and then she followed Youko's gaze over to Karana. "Oh I see what you two were talking about." Fitaria said and smiled at Youko who had started to blush a little.

"No you see Youko is love sick I think." Kuronue said and then he got a blow in the back of the head from Youko.

"I am not lovesick!" Youko yelled and glared at Kuronue.

"Hey guys what's all the yelling about?" Karana asked as she walked over to the three and sat down next to Youko and started to put her hair back up.

"Oh Youko was just saying how he would like to have you as his ma...." Fitaria started to say but was stopped when Youko whacked her in the back of the head. "Damn you Youko!" Fitaria said and rubbed the back of her head. "I was just going to say that he is totally in lo..." Fitaria started to say and Youko hit her in the back of the head again. "Damnit I give up!" Fitaria yelled and grabbed Kuronue by the shirt and drug him up and away from Youko and Karana. "Come on Kuronue let's leave them alone for a while." Fitaria said and kept dragging Kuronue deeper behind the bushes.

"Where are we going Fitaria? I thought you didn't want to leave Princess Karana alone with our little perverted friend?" Kuronue asked and looked at Fitaria. 

"Well I've noticed that they seem to really like each other but they just don't know how to tell each other. Youko has never really loved some one but most of the girls he meets he just has fun with them and never sees them again but Karana is always around him and I think she has grown on him. And I've noticed that when we go to take our daily baths she never stops talking about him." Fitaria told as she pulled Kuronue up to where they were sitting in a tree above Youko and Karana.

Youko looked over at Karana who was running her fingers through her hair trying to fix it up and then she looked over at Youko and noticed that he was looking at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Yes what do you want?" Karana asked and looked over at him with a bit of confusion on her face.

"Oh uhm nothing I was just watching you put up your hair." Youko said and then he mentally slapped himself for suck a stupid thing to say.

"Oh okay," Karana said and looked down at her hands and then back up at Youko. "Why don't you let me fix your hair?" Karana asked and smiled.

"No way!" Youko yelled and looked around to make sure no demon was around to hear what she had just asked him. "I'm a feared demon I don't want my hair to be all pretty like yours." 

"Oh you think my hair is pretty then?" Karana asked and blushed a little at his remark.

I have really need to stop blurting things out damnit! Youko yelled at himself mentally as he watched Karana carefully. She was slowly moving closer to him and then he noticed that she was sitting so close to him that their shoulders were rubbing. Oh my kami... Youko thought and looked down at her and she smiled up at him. "What happened to cussing me out?" 

"Oh I was just in a bad mood earlier today but I've cooled off some now." Karana said and Youko almost jumped off the ground when he felt her wrap her arms around his waist and lay her head on his shoulder. "You don't mind do you?" 

"Uhm..." Youko thought out loud as he looked at the girl lying on him and then he let his arm wrap around her shoulder and pull her closer to him until her head was right under his chin. He inhaled her scent and then he sighed. She smells so sweet kind of like a mixture of lavender and flowers. Youko thought as he buried his nose into her hair. "No I don't mind." 

"Ah look at them isn't that just so sweet I knew they really did care for each other they just wouldn't show it around us because they were afraid of what we might say." Fitaria said and smiled as she watched Youko and Karana.

"Or could it be that you told Youko to leave Karana alone or he might not ever be able to have kids." Kuronue said and smirked at Fitaria when she looked at him with a evil glare on her face.

"Leave me alone." Fitaria said and glared at Kuronue as he laughed a little at her.

"All right I'll be quiet let's just watch them." Kuronue said and tried to get Fitaria to turn her attention back to their two friends on the ground below them.

"Were you going to kill me?" Karana asked.

"What do you mean kill you?" Youko asked a little confused.

"When you were going to go to the castle, were you going to kill me?" Karana asked and looked up at Youko.

Youko just looked down at and then he leaned down and just before their lips touched he stopped and looked into her eyes. "I would have had to," Youko said and then pressed his lips against her and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him.

Karana moaned through the kiss and wrapped her arms around Youko's neck and let her fingers play with his long silver hair.

They finally broke the kiss and Youko pulled away and looked down at Karana and smiled. "How about we go some where more private." Youko said and swept Karana up into his arms and then bolted off into the forest.

"Now where does he think he's going?" Fitaria asked herself as she watched Youko and Karana.

"Well you're the one who said leave them alone so don't even think about stopping Youko now." Kuronue said and grabbed Fitaria by the arm when she started to jump out of the tree.

"Ah crap." Fitaria said and sat back down slowly.

****

Author's Note: Here you go Noble Kitsune I finally updated. Sorry it's short and sorry it took me so long it's just that I've been working on another story kind of like this one. Its called Gems of the Forest. If you like this story then you'll probably like it. Please leave a review and tell me what you think of this chapter and I am thinking of making the next chapter a lemon so tell me what you think about that idea.

Thanks for reading, 

%*%MiRoKe%*%


	5. Love or Not? Lemon

Hey Noble Kitsune I'm glad you really like this story and here's how you pronounce Kuronue....

Koo-ron-u-way

I think that's right...Well it should be I'm not great at showing people how to pronounce names^_^

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**__**

War or Love

Chapter 5

Love or Not

By: Miroke

June 10, 2003

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

*Lemon Warning*

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Youko carried Karana until they came to a waterfall that sparkled as it hit the pond that it ran into.

"It's beautiful," Karana said as she looked at the scenery and then back at Youko and smiled and blushed when he smiled back at her.

"Your beautiful," Youko said and jumped from rock to rock until they went through the waterfall and into a dark damp cave. Youko put Karana down on her feet and she walked over to the wall of the cave and put her hand on the wall.

"Why did you bring me here?" Karana asked and turned and looked at Youko a little confused.

"You should be able to tell why." Youko said and walked over to her and pulled her closer to him.

"You are a perverted little fox aren't you?" Karana said and ran her hand up his chest and then she let her arms go around his neck.

"Well you're sure not the little sweet Princess everyone puts you out to be either." Youko said and leaned down and started to kiss her on the neck. Youko wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her even closer.

Karana brought her hand up to his chest and put her hand under one of the straps that held his pants up and slowly pushed it off his shoulder and did the same with the other one.

Youko brought his hands away from her waist and started to undo the armor that she had on. 

She noticed that he was getting a little mad because he couldn't get the armor off. She just smiled and put her hands on his and pushed his hands away and pulled some strings on her armor and it just fell off her body leaving her in her black body suit that fit her perfectly.

Youko looked down at her and noticed that she had a light blush on her cheeks.

"Why are you blushing?" Youko asked and then leaned down and lightly kissed her on the lips.

"This is my first time." Karana said and the blush on her cheeks got darker.

Youko just smiled and leaned down to her ear. "I'll be easy with you then." He whispered in her ear and then kissed it.

Karana took a free hand and pulled the tie holding her hair up and her extremely long pink hair fell down past her waist. She pulled at one shoulder of her body suit and it came over her shoulder and she did the same tot he other side and then the top part of her body suit fell down to her waist. 

Youko looked at her and smiled. He leaned over and started to kiss her at the base of her neck and then he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her down to the ground.

He brought his hand down to the sash that held his pants up and slowly undid it. She watched him undress in front of her and before she knew it he had already completely undressed himself along with her.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Youko asked as he started to kiss her neck again. I want her so bad but yet I really don't want to force her to do this unless she wants to. Youko thought as he trailed kisses down to her breasts.

She moaned in pleasure as he brought his hand up to her left breast and started to massage it. "Yes please.... I do want this." Karana said as she gasped in surprised when he brought his mouth up to her right breast and started to suckle it.

She could feel his arousal rub against her hip and she just looked into his golden eyes when he looked up at her.

He took his hand and trailed it down her hip and then between her legs. "Spread your legs." He whispered into her ear.

She did as he asked her to and then she moaned in both surprise and pleasure when he inserted his fingers into her.

He came up to her mouth and capture her lips in a passionate kiss as his fingers explored her opening.

"Youko..." Karana begged as she arched her back.

Youko just smiled as he took his fingers from her opening and kissed her shoulder. He positioned himself over her opening and looked down at her. 

She could feel his arousal at her opening and she just looked up at him with a loving gaze.

"This will hurt." Youko said before he thrust himself into her. Before she could say anything he captured her lips in a passionate kiss. He could feel her wanting to scream at the pain so he didn't pull out of her. "Are you all right?" Youko asked as he broke the kiss and looked down at her. He saw that she was trying not to cry because of the pain. He brought his hand up to her cheek and caressed it until he could see that she was calming down.

"Please don't stop." Karana begged and looked up at him with pleading eyes.

Youko slowly pulled himself out of her and then he thrust back into her and continued to do this at a slow rate until she started to beg for him to go faster and harder. He just looked at her and smiled and then she was meeting him thrust for thrust as he continued harder and faster.

Finally he collapsed onto her making sure as to not hurt her with his weight. He nuzzled her at the base of her neck and then he closed his eyes for a minute just taking in her scent of lavender and flowers. He slowly rolled off of her and lay down next to her.

She snuggled up next to him and he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close to his chest. She soon fell asleep and Youko lay awake watching her sleep peacefully.

Every woman I have ever slept with I never stay for the night. But it seems like I can't leave her, I don't want to ever let her leave my sight. Youko thought and kissed her lightly on the shoulder and then he to fell into a peaceful slumber.

****

Back with Kuronue and Fitaria

"This is not right he'll just hurt her like he has done all the other." Fitaria said as she sat and looked at the campfire.

Kuronue sat across the fire from her and he looked at her in a worried way. "Has he ever.... I mean have you two ever..." Kuronue tried to say.

"Had sex? Kami no I would never do that. You know I would never do that Kuronue." Fitaria said with a bit of anger in her voice.

"I'm sorry your right I don't know why I would think you would do something like that." Kuronue said and looked away from Fitaria and put another log on the fire.

"Kuronue," Fitaria asked and looked at him curious.

"Yes," Kuronue asked still not looking at her.

"Have you ever been in love but not no how to tell the person?" Fitaria asked and blushed when Kuronue shot his head up and looked at her surprised.

"Yes I have Fitaria." Kuronue said and looked at her and smiled.

****

Author's Note: I'm into writing on this story now...Anyway I hope you like this chapter and chapter 6 will be up pretty soon I already have two pages of it done^_^ Please leave a review for this chapter

Thanks for reading,

%*%MiRoKe%*%


	6. Kuronue's Confession and Youko's Choice

**__**

War or Love

Chapter 6

Kuronue's Confession and Youko's Choice

By: Miroke

June 11, 2003

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

That Night...

Kuronue looked over at Fitaria as she slept as close to the fire as she could get. He noticed that she shivered a little when a light breeze blew.

It must be going to rain. She always does that before it rains. Kuronue thought as he got up from where he was sitting and got a blanket and threw it over her sleeping form.

****

Morning...

Karana slowly blinked her eyes open until her eyes adjusted to the light. She turned to look for Youko but he wasn't there.

"Youko?" Karana asked as she sat up and looked around the cave. She looked down and saw a kimono lying next to her. It was a dark blue with rose shaped designs on the cloth. Karana ran her hand over it and noticed it was silk.

Karana put the kimono on and then she went to the entrance/exit to the cave and went through the waterfall and then the morning's bright rays blinded her.

"Youko?" Karana asked again as she walked a little further and then she felt someone put their arm around her waist and kiss her neck.

"You called," Youko whispered into her ear and then kissed it.

"Where were you?" Karana asked and turned around in Youko's grasp and kissed him on the lips.

"I went to get breakfast." Youko said and pointed over to a fire with different types of food lying around it.

"You robbed the royal food shipment didn't you?" Karana asked and smirked at Youko.

"Well you deserve the best." Youko said and pulled her close to him and kissed her lightly.

"Don't we need to get back to Kuronue and Fitaria?" Karana asked and looked up at Youko.

"No, they don't need us around to bother them so why don't' we have some fun." Youko said and trailed kisses down her neck.

"Youko.... not right now." Karana said and pushed away from him and walked off for a small hot spring she had seen on their way.

"Hey where are you going?" Youko asked as he watched Karana walk off.

"I'm going to take a bath do you want to join me?" Karana asked and stopped and looked over her shoulder at Youko.

Youko smiled at her and walked over to her and picked her up bridle stile. "I'd love to."

****

Back At Kuronue and Fitaria's Camp...

Fitaria slowly opened her eyes and sat up a little and then she noticed that someone had their arm around her waist. She turned her head a little to see Kuronue snuggled up next to her sleeping peacefully. She turned a little and moved his arm softly so he wouldn't wake up. She turned and looked at his sleeping form and smiled.

I wish he would do that more often. Fitaria thought and smiled when Kuronue started to wake up. "Good morning," Fitaria said and smiled at Kuronue when he sat up.

"Huh? Oh good morning Fitaria." Kuronue said and then he noticed that the blanket he had laid over Fitaria was right next to him.

"Thanks for keeping me warm." Fitaria said as she started the campfire again.

The last night's rain had put out the campfire and Fitaria was thankful that Kuronue had kept her warm.

"Have Youko or Princess Karana come back yet?" Kuronue asked as he looked around and tried to change the subject.

"No they haven't," Fitaria said and sat back down next to Kuronue. "But I say Youko has had his way with the poor Princess." Fitaria said and looked from the fire over to Kuronue. "Do you remember what we were talking about last night?" 

"Yes I do, why?" Kuronue asked and looked over at her.

"Who is or was the girl?" Fitaria asked and looked into Kuronue's eyes.

"Well I've known her for a long time. She's very brave and smart. She's also sweet and very beautiful." Kuronue explained as he looked into Fitaria's eyes.

"What type of demon is she?" Fitaria asked.

"She's a fire demon." Kuronue said and without knowing what he was doing leaned over and lightly kissed Fitaria on the lips. "She is you, Fitaria." Kuronue said and looked at her waiting to see what she would say in return.

"I love you to Kuronue." Fitaria said and smiled at Kuronue and then she brought her hand up to his cheek and pulled him down to her lips again.

****

At the Hot Spring...

Karana dove under the water as Youko sat on a smooth rock and watched her and then he looked around to make sure no demons were watching his mate bathe.

"Come on Youko." Karana said and came up from the water and grabbed his hand and pulled him into the deeper water with her.

"Hey...easy with that arm it's attached you know." Youko said and smiled at Karana.

"Well you were just sitting there and it annoyed me." Karana said and turned to face him and blushed a little when he looked down at her chest and then back up at her face.

"You blush a lot do you know that." Youko said and leaned over and lightly kissed her on the lips and then she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her and deepened the kiss.

In the shadows a figure lurked and watched the couple bathe. 

Ah so my old friend has a mate and she's the Princess this is going to be so easy. The figure thought and smirked to show sharp fangs. 

Youko was to caught up in the pleasure of kissing Karana to notice the sounds of bushes rustling. In a flash of an eye Karana was ripped from Youko grasp and was under the arm of another Kitsune Demon. 

"Youko help!" Karana yelled and tried to pry the Kitsune Demon's arm off of her. 

"Shut up bitch!" He said and struck her across the face. "Hello Youko long time no see," 

"Rimu what do you want?" Youko asked with anger obvious in his voice. 

"So you've taken Princess Karana as your mate huh? What did you do force her to have sex with you?" Rimu, who had long black hair that went past his waist and light blue eyes asked. He also had black fox ears and a two black foxes tails swishing behind him lively.

"Yo..uko.." Karana said and then passed out in Rimu's grasp.

"Well once I take her back to her father you'll have a bounty hunter after your head for taking the Princess as your mate." Rimu said and smirked at Youko when he noticed that he was about to attack. "If you can get her back from me I'll leave you alone, but you know you can't do that don't you Youko. I've always been faster than you haven't I." Rimu said and pulled Karana's face up to his by her chin. "She is quiet attractive isn't she, I wonder what the rest of her looks like." 

"If you lay one finger on her I'll rip your throat out." Youko said and glared at Rimu with his eyes started to turn a light red. 

"I won't do any thing to her if you join up with me and help me steal the jewel from the castle that Lord Kuro resides in." Rimu said and looked down at the unconinsous Karana and then back at Youko. "It's your choice." 

****

Author's Note: I've really been into writing on this fic since I can't write the third chapter to Gems of the Forest because my best friend Yaiko Youkai is suppose to write the second chapter but I don't think she has. Well I want to know which couple you like the best...Youko/Karana or Kuronue/Fitaria. Please tell me and thanks for reading.

Thanks for reading,

%*%MiRoKe%*%


	7. Plan To Rescue Karana!

****

Note: The new character I added in in the last chapter is from another story on my account it's called Before We We're Friends if you wanna know a little more about Youko and Rimu's old partnership go check it out.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**__**

War or Love

Chapter 7

Plan To Rescue Karana!

By: Miroke

June 15, 2003

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Youko stood and looked at Rimu with a look of angry on his face and then his attention fell on Karana who was waking up. I know he still wants to get the sword from the castle because he didn't get it the last time he tried. Youko thought and looked at the ground.

"Well what's it going to be this bitch's life or will you cooperate?" Rimu asked and let Karana's feet touch the ground since she was waking up. "She's prettier than Yumia." Rimu said and pulled Karana's face up to where he could see it.

"Don't mention that name Rimu!" Youko said in a threatening tone as he glared at Rimu with his fangs showing. 

"Well I'll give to two days to decide until then your mate stays with me. I'll meet you here in two days." Rimu said and smirked at Youko as he despaired into thin air along with Karana.

"Karana!" Youko yelled and tried to catch up to Rimu but it was no use Rimu was way to fast. Damn! Youko thought as he stopped and looked toward the direction Rimu had taken Karana.

****

Back with Fitaria and Kuronue....

"Kuronue did you hear that?" Fitaria asked and looked in the direction Karana and Youko had went a while ago. 

"Yes I did." Kuronue said and looked in the direction as well.

About that time Youko came walking out of the bushes with his head down. 

"Youko! Are you all right?" Fitaria asked as she jumped up from sitting next to Kuronue and went over to Youko and looked at him with worry obvious in her voice. "Youko where's Karana?" Fitaria asked and looked around seeing that she wasn't with him.

"Youko why are you acting so depressed?" Kuronue asked getting up from where he was sitting and walking over to Youko as well. 

"Huh? Oh no reason." Youko said and looked at Fitaria and Kuronue and smiled and then he walked over to the fire and sat down.

"Kuronue do you sense Karana anywhere?" Fitaria asked as she walked next to Kuronue.

"No I don't I think something happened to her." Kuronue said and sat down across the fire from Youko and looked at him a little confused and worried. "Youko where is Princess Karana?" 

"She's...she's gone." Youko said and looked at the fire as it crackled and popped.

"Youko what do you mean she's gone?" Fitaria asked getting confused. "Did something happen to her? Did someone kidnap her or what? Please tell us what happened maybe we could help you." Fitaria said and looked at Youko with pleading eyes. 

Youko looked Fitaria directly in the eyes and then he sighed. "It's a really long and boring story you wouldn't want to hear about it." Youko said and looked back down at the fire as he thought.

"Try me." Fitaria said and smiled at Youko when he looked at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Alright, my old partner was Rimu a black kitsune demon, we were partners for two years there was also another member of our team, Yumia she was a fairy and...well I loved her a lot. One day we went to steal the Sword of Magic from Kuro, Karana's father and we didn't know it was a trap from us. Rimu was suppose to kill Yumia, Karana's mother, and me but he just ended up killing Yumia and Karana's mother." Youko said and looked over at Fitaria and Kuronue who were looking at him a little in shock. 

"So you really had a mate before Karana?" Fitaria asked as she looked at Youko and smiled. 

"Hey wait how do you know Karana and I are mates?" Youko asked and blushed a little.

"Ha you just told me." Fitaria said and laughed a little. 

"Okay how did this go from a sad story to talking about mates and laughing?" Kuronue asked a little confused. 

"I don't know." Fitaria and Youko both said at the same time. 

"Okay any way back to my story...Rimu handed me Kuro's new baby daughter, Karana to take away from the castle and wait for him and Yumia but when no one followed me I went back to find them and that's when I saw Rimu slicing my poor Yumia to pieces." Youko said and clenched his teeth and balled his fists up at the remembrance of what his poor mate had gone through. "She never had a chance to fend for her life." Youko said and a single tear ran down his cheek as he thought about Yumia's death. 

Fitaria just looked over at Kuronue with a sad look on her face. "We have to do something to help him Kuronue." Fitaria said and looked up at Kuronue. 

"I know but we're not even half as strong as Rimu is I've heard of him slaying thousands of demons with just one sword and nothing else. He's a hundred times faster than Youko or myself." Kuronue said and looked over at Youko. "But if you can think of a plan we'll help you in any way we can Youko." Kuronue said and smiled at Youko.

"I don't think there is anything you two can do and I don't want you two hurt so he wants me to join him again and he said that Karana will be fine if I do, when I get Karana back I want you to get her as far away from this place as possible. I will come back when I can." Youko said and looked at Fitaria and then at Kuronue who seemed to be thinking of something. "What are you thinking Kuronue?" Youko asked getting a little curious if his friend had a plan or not.

"Do you remember that boy we met...what was his name?" Kuronue tried to remember as he thought.

"Hiei? The half ice apparition and half fire demon?" Fitaria said as she just remembered the boy's name.

"Yes that's his name why don't we go ask him to help us after all he does owe us a favor because we saved his life when he was a young boy." Kuronue said and looked over at Youko.

"How could he help?" Youko asked a little confused at his friend's plan. 

"Do you remember how fast Hiei was?" Kuronue said and smirked when Youko just looked at him like 'oh yea'. 

"Yea your right he was really fast almost faster than me and that was a long time ago so he must have gotten faster by now, but where does he live?" Youko asked and looked over at Fitaria.

"I could go and ask some demons if they had heard of him." Fitaria said and smiled at Kuronue and Youko. 

"Yea that sounds like a good idea and in the mean time we'll see if we can find out where Rimu has taken Princess Karana." Kuronue said and smiled. "Okay so we'll send you to see if you can find Hiei and bring him back here." Kuronue said and smiled over at Fitaria.

"No problem." Fitaria said and smiled.

****

With Rimu and Karana....

Rimu walked into a cave and threw Karana down on the ground. He looked down at her and smirked when she cringed away from him. 

"Are you scared of me?" Rimu asked and walked a little closer to her and kneeled down in front of her. 

"No I'm not scared of a piece of shit." Karana said and glared at Rimu.

"Damn bitch!" Rimu said and hit Karana across her face. "Now let's see what fun I can have with you." Rimu said and grabbed Karana by the collar of her kimono. 

"Get the hell away from me!" Karana yelled and hit Rimu across the face and he hit the wall of the cave that they were in.

"Damn you," Rimu said and wiped some blood from his lip and looked over at Karana who was as far in the corner of the cave as she could get. "I'm going to have my fun with you even if I have to beat the living hell out of you." Rimu said and got up from near the wall of the cave and walked over to Karana and grabbed her by her long pink hair and pulled her up to her feet. "No let's see what Youko finds so wonderful about you." Rimu said and started to kiss her down her neck.

"No get the hell away from me...I SAID GET AWAY!" Karana yelled and then her eyes turned blue and a huge gust of wind threw Rimu across the cave. 

"Her angry is over it's limit but she's not strong enough to hold it like that for to long she'll finally pass out." Rimu said to himself as he watched Karana. The light that surrounded her was already starting to dim and then she fell to her knees and then she hit the ground. 

Rimu smirked and then he walked over to the unconscious Karana. "Well I get to have my fun now." Rimu thought and kicked Karana over and looked down at her sleeping figure. "This is really going to be fun." Rimu said and reached down to the sash that held Karana's kimono around her and started to pull it off but Karana grabbed his arm before he could. 

"I said get...the hell away from me!" Karana said and glared at Rimu with obvious hate in her eyes. 

"Shut the hell up bitch!" Rimu said and hit her hard enough to knock her out for about two hours. "Now where was I?" Rimu asked himself and then he undressed Karana and had his way with her. (Sorry people but I'm not going to write another lemon just yet but there will be other one in this story.)

****

Back with Fitaria....

"I can't believe I'm out here looking for a some half-breed." Fitaria said to her self as she ran through the forest and then she saw a young fairy with shoulder length orange hair standing near the path she was using. "Hello," Fitaria said as she stopped and smiled at the young fairy girl.

"Oh hello, can I help you?" The young fairy woman asked and smiled kindly at Fitaria. 

"Uhm have you or do you know of a demon by the name of Hiei?" Fitaria asked and looked at the woman hoping she had of.

"No I'm sorry I haven't heard of that name before but maybe you can help me," The woman said and smile at Fitaria. "Have you heard of a kitsune demon by the name of Youko?" The woman asked and looked at Fitaria.

"Youko Kurama?" Fitaria asked in a little bit of shock. 

"Yes that's his full name. Do you know him or where I can find him?" The woman said and then she blushed a little. "I'm sorry I forgot to tell you my name it's Yumia." She said and smiled.

"Your Yumia!?" Fitaria asked in complete and utter shock. Yumia was the fairy that Youko told us died a long time ago. Fitaria thought as she looked at the woman standing in front of her. "Do you know Rimu?" Fitaria asked hoping the woman would say no.

"Yes I know the sorry excuse for a kitsune why do you know him?" Yumia asked and looked at Fitaria with nothing but hatred on her face.

"No but he has taken my friends mate and won't give her back unless he does what he wants." Fitaria said making sure not to mention that the demon who had lost his mate was Youko.

"Oh that's terrible, who is he and who is his mate?" Yumia asked and looked at Fitaria waiting for her answer.

Shit! Fitaria thought and looked around franticly trying to think of a name. "Tiro and his mate's name is Kirna." Fitaria said and smiled at Yumia dumbly.

"Oh the poor thing he must be extremely upset, is there anything I can do to help?" Yumia asked and then a picture of Youko smiling appeared in her head. "I'll do anything to help." She said remembering how her and Youko had never gotten the chance to be together.

"Well I could use some help with looking for this guy called Hiei." Fitaria said and smiled at Yumia. What am I going to say when she sees Youko and Karana together, if we get Karana back alive that is. Fitaria thought as her and Yumia started down the path together. 

"I'm sorry but I didn't caught your name." Yumia said and looked over at Fitaria.

"Huh oh it's Fitaria." Fitaria said and smiled at Yumia and then she turned her attention back to the path in front of her.

"Oh that's pretty name and it's very original." Yumia said and also looked at the path in front of them. "So do you have any idea as to where this Hiei guy could be?" 

"Nope not one idea at all I just thought if I looked Makai over then I would surely run into him sooner or later." Fitaria said and laughed lightly at her stupid words and idea.

****

Author's Note: Well there ya go chapter 7 I hope ya like it and please leave a review. Oh yea and in the next few chapters I'm going to need my reviewers help on what Karana's child should be...tell me what you think should it be a boy or a girl and if you wouldn't mind please give me a few names as well. Thanks.... 

Thanks for reading,

%*%MiRoKe%*%


	8. New or Old Friend, Toushi

**__**

War or Love 

Chapter 8

New or Old Friend, Toushi

By: Miroke

June 26, 2003

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Karana woke up to find someone's arm wrapped around her waist preventing her from getting up. She turned and saw Rimu lying next to her naked. Oh kami. Karana thought when she figured out what he had done to her. 

"Oh so your awake." Rimu said as he sat up and looked down at Karana who was completely naked. "I found out why Youko wanted you for his mate." Rimu said and kissed Karana on the shoulder.

"Get the hell away from me you fucking bastard." Karana said and moved away from him and looked around the cave trying to find her kimono. 

"Here," Rimu said and threw her a body suit and some royal armor. "You're a Princess and so you should dress like one." Rimu said and got up and put his clothes on and then he went to the entrance of the cave and looked around. 

I feel different then I did yesterday. Karana thought as she tied the armor on to her shoulders. I hope I'm not pregnant. Karana thought and glanced over at Rimu. "Why did you rape me?" Karana asked and glared daggers at Rimu when he turned to look at her.

"I didn't rape you," Rimu said and walked over to Karana and kneeled down in front of her. "You were promised to me when you were first born, Lord Kuro said that as soon as you were old enough to have a mate I could clam you as mine." Rimu said and brought his hand up to Karana's cheek and smiled at her. "I was happy about it but I had to go into hiding for a few years so I couldn't clam you when you were old enough so when I heard of Youko kidnapping you then I knew he would charm you into mating with him so I had to find you." Rimu said and gripped Karana's chin and pulled her over and before their lips met he whispered. " I love you Karana." 

****

With Youko and Kuronue....

"I can't just sit here doing nothing while that damn fucker has my poor Karana." Youko said as he jumped up and started to pace. 

"Youko sit down and stay calm, Fitaria is out right now looking for Hiei and then we'll come up with a plan to get Princess Karana back don't worry." Kuronue said as he watched Youko pace back and forth.

"But.." Youko started to say but stopped talking when someone walked out of the bushes and looked at Youko and then at Kuronue.

"Are you Kuronue and Youko?" A young man with firey dark brown hair and violet eyes asked as he looked between Youko and Kuronue.

"Yes we are." Kuronue said and then he got up from where he was sitting and walked up next to Youko who had finally stopped pacing. "May we help you?" 

"Karana told me to come help you rescue her." The young man said and looked over at Youko.

"And how do you know Princess Karana?" Kuronue asked as he got a little curious.

"We grew up together, I am the son of Lord Kuro's highest guard Giruni. My name is Toushi and I'm a Shadow Demon." Toushi said and walked over to the campfire and sat down. "Karana's in a cave to the south with Rimu she told me that he had beat her but after that she must have passed out because she didn't say anything else...I hope she's alright." Toushi said and looked at a silver piece of cloth on his wrist.

"So you know where she is but you haven't tried to save her!" Youko yelled at Toushi.

"I know she's in the south somewhere but I can't pin point her location if I could I would have already went after her myself." Toushi said and looked over at Youko out of the corner of his eye. 

"Then your no help to us so why did you come here!" Youko yelled at Toushi.

"Because Karana asked me to come and help you that's the only reason I'm here, I sure as heck didn't come because of you or her bastard of a father." Toushi said and glared at Youko and Kuronue.

"So did you use to like Princess Karana or something?" Kuronue asked and smiled at Toushi.

"No! We were just very close friends when we were children." Toushi said and glared at Kuronue because of the question he had asked.

****

Meanwhile with Fitaria and Yumia...

"Have you seen or heard of Hiei the half Ice Apparition and half Fire Demon?" Fitaria asked a Tiger Demon who they had met in the town they had come to.

"Uhm...Hiei...yes I've heard of that name somewhere before I think he lives up in the mountains, but every one who goes up there to talk to him never comes back so I would be careful if I were you." The Tiger Demon said and turned and sprinted off into the forest that the village they were at was next to.

"Well I guess we go to the mountains then Yumia." Fitaria said and looked back at Yumia who was standing behind her. 

"I guess so." Yumia said and nodded and then they both started up the mountain path.

It took them about thirty minutes to reach a clearing and when they did they decided they would rest and continue on later that day. 

"So how long do we have before we reach the top Yumia?" Fitaria asked and looked over at Yumia.

"Hold on let me see." Yumia said and spread her butterfly like wings and flew up past the trees. She looked around and then came back down and smiled at Fitaria. "I'd say about two more hours." 

"Well let's get some rest so we can move fast tomorrow and not waste any time." Fitaria said and laid back on the ground. I hope Kuronue and the others are alright. Fitaria thought as she slipped off to sleep.

****

At the Castle of Lord Kuro...

"Here is your daughter Lord Kuro." Rimu said as he walked into the thrown room and over to Lord Kuro.

"Let me go I don't want to come here." Karana said as she tried to get away from Rimu.

"Why don't you want to be home sweetheart?" Kuro asked and looked at his daughter a little confused.

"Because you murdered everyone who ever cared about me and never let me have a life and now that I do have a life and a mate you send dickhead here to screw it up." Karana said and glared at her father who looked completely shocked at his daughter's words.

"Mate? What do you mean mate you don't have a mate." Kuro said and looked down at his daughter.

"Yes I do and his name is Youko Kurama!" Karana yelled and glared daggers at her father and Rimu. "And I also know that I'm caring Rimu's child since he raped me!" Karana yelled and pointed at Rimu.

"What?!" Kuro asked confused and turned to look at Rimu shocked.

"She's lying I did no such thing, I would never do that to her." Rimu said and gave Karana a death glare. "She's just a little upset from being captured by Youko the Makai Thief she doesn't know what she's saying." Rimu said and looked at Kuro.

"My darling you are just upset about that horrible creature Youko capturing you calm down it will be fine now I'll have my top soldiers find him and kill him for capturing you." Kuro said and walked over to his daughter and pulled her into a huge.

"Get your damn hands off me!" Karana yelled and shoved Kuro away from her. "I don't consider you my father if you want me to mate with this piece of shit." Karana said and pointed at Rimu who was walking over toward her.

"Do you really feel that way about me my love?" Rimu asked and wrapped his arm around Karana's shoulders and pulled her close to him.

"Get away from me! Youko is the only one I allow to call me 'love' so get your damn hands off me!" Karana yelled and shoved Rimu away from her and then she started to glow a bright red.

"Damn what's happening to her?" Rimu asked as he looked at Karana's glowing form with complete and utter shock.

"Oh no...her mother's powers are finally surfacing." Kuro said and looked at his daughter in horror.

A huge flash of light shot from Karana and then when Rimu and Kuro turned back to look at her she had completely changed. 

She now had waist length bright red hair, moon silver eyes, small red fox ears coming from the top of her head and five bright red and silver fox tails swishing lively behind her.

"Wha..what happened to her? She's a kitsune now!" Rimu yelled in complete shock as he stared at the new Karana.

"Her mother was a Fire Kitsune, I always told her that she was a pure Rain Demon but I told her that so she wouldn't try to find her kitsune powers." Kuro said and looked down at the ground a little worried.

"Father," Karana said and opened her piercing silver eyes and looked at her father. "Why didn't you ever let me learn about my mother's powers?" 

"Because I wanted to keep you safe sweetheart, Fire Kitsune's are rare. All the demons around would come for you and try and make you their mate because if a male mates with a female Fire Kitsune he will live as long as his mate does. And Fire Kitsune live forever or until they are killed by another kitsune." Kuro explained and looked at Karana with fear in his eyes. 

"So you had my mother killed by Rimu because she was stronger than you and you couldn't take that could you." Karana said and gave her father and Rimu a cold glare as flames started to fly up from around her feet.

"Sweetheart calm down please." Kuro said and started to walk toward Karana but was stopped by a wall of fire.

"Leave me, my mate, and my friends alone or I'll kill your ass." Karana said and turned and started to walk for the entrance/exit to the castle.

****

Author's Note: Well here you go chapter 8 I hope you like it and remember to please leave a review...oh yea the new character I added in this chapter is Noble Kitsune's character. Thanks Noble Kitsune for your character^_^

Thanks for reading,

%*%MiRoKe%*%


	9. Karana Returns & Enter Hiei

War or Love Chapter 9 Karana Returns & Enter Hiei By: Miroke December 12, 2003  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Karana walked into the forest and sniffed the air lightly. Karana thought as she sniffed the air and looked around and then she found a strange scent that she sort of recognized. "Could it be?" Karana asked herself as she ran toward where the scent was coming from.  
  
She ran until she came to a clearing and stopped when she saw Youko, Kuronue, and Toushi. "Toushi?" Karana asked as she walked out of the forest and into the clearing. "Is it really you?" She asked and looked at Toushi with teary eyes.  
  
"Karana?" Toushi asked as he got up from where he was sitting and walked a little toward her. "You found your true power." Toushi said and smiled at her.  
  
"Oh that's what happened to me then. I was wondering why I kind of looked like a kitsune." Karana said and laughed a little as her ear twitched.  
  
"Karana?" Youko asked as he walked up next to Toushi and looked at her closely.  
  
Karana looked over at Youko and smiled lovingly at him and then she walked over to him. "Hello my love." She said and leaned up and kissed Youko lightly on the lips. "I missed you." She said and smiled.  
  
"Oh Karana I missed you too." Youko said and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him. "I was so worried that Rimu had hurt you." Youko said and closed his eyes as he hugged her.  
  
"Youko I'm fine," Karana said and smiled as she hugged him back. She pulled away and looked around a little confused. "Where is Fitaria?" Karana asked confused.  
  
"She went to find Hiei an old friend of ours so we could rescue you from Rimu, but it doesn't look like we'll need his help after all." Kuronue said and smiled at Karana.  
  
"Oh.who's Hiei?" Karana asked.  
  
"We saved him from a bunch of demons when he was younger. So he owed us a favor." Kuronue said and looked over at a bunch of bushes. "Something is coming!" Kuronue yelled and got into a fighting stance.  
  
"Karana get behind us." Toushi said and got up next to Kuronue.  
  
"But I can fight now." Karana said and looked over at Toushi a little confused.  
  
"Yes you do have your true powers but you don't know how to use them. I'll teach you when we are away from danger." Toushi said and turned and looked at Karana and smiled and then he turned back to the direction of the coming danger.  
  
"Alright," Karana said and stayed behind Kuronue, Youko, and Toushi.  
  
A flash of black jumped out from behind the bushes and everyone jumped back. Rimu looked around at the four in front of him and then he laughed. "So you made it back to your friends."  
  
Back with Yumia & Fitaria.  
  
Yumia and Fitaria ran up the mountain where Hiei was suppose to be. They made it to a clearing and stopped and looked around.  
  
"Yumia which way is it to the top?" Fitaria asked as she turned and looked at Yumia.  
  
"Hold on I'll see." Yumia said and flew up past the trees and then she came back down. "We're there."  
  
"What do you mean we're there? Is this the top?" Fitaria asked confused as she looked around. "If we're here where is Hiei then?" She asked as she looked around the clearing.  
  
"Who wants to know about me?" A short black haired man asked as he looked down at the girls from a limb on a tree. He had spiky black hair, sapphire red eyes and he wore all black with a katana by his said. "Who are you two?"  
  
"I'm Yumia and this is Fitaria." Yumia said as she walked forward and pointed at Fitaria when she said her name. "We need your help."  
  
"Sorry but I don't help anyone but myself." Hiei said and turned and started to jump to another tree away from the women but stopped when the limb he was on was blown away by a fire blast. "What the hell!" Hiei yelled as he landed on the ground.  
  
"Damn you your going to help us, Youko and Kuronue saved your sorry ass when you were younger so you owe them a favor." Fitaria said and held a fire ball in her hand.  
  
"Youko and Kuronue?" Hiei asked and looked at Fitaria and then over at Yumia. "It's you.aren't you Youko's mate?" Hiei asked and looked at Yumia confused.  
  
"Uhm.no I'm not." Yumia said and started to blush.  
  
"Oh.so what do Youko and Kuronue need my help with?" Hiei asked and looked back at Fitaria who was giving him an evil glare.  
  
"Well.first off one of Youko's friends has had his mate stolen from him and he can't get her back alone. The demon who stole her was Rimu the Black Kitsune." Fitaria said and looked over at Yumia to see what her face reaction would look like.  
  
"Rimu? Isn't he the old partner of Youko and Yumia?" Hiei asked and looked from Fitaria and Yumia confused.  
  
"Yes unfortunately he was." Yumia said and lowered her head to look at the ground.  
  
"Ok that's enough talk for now we need to get back to my friend's camp sight so we can come up with a plan to rescue Youko's friends mate." Fitaria said and looked over at Hiei.  
  
"Alright," Hiei said and looked up at the sky and noticed that the scent of blood was in the air. "There's a battle going on not to far from here." Hiei said and looked back at Yumia and Fitaria.  
  
"Well we can't help that we need to g and help Youko's friend." Fitaria said and started at a dead run toward where she knew Youko's camp was.  
  
"Fitaria wait!" Yumia yelled and ran after her. "Come on Hiei!" Yumia yelled back at him as she tried to catch up to Fitaria.  
  
Back at camp.  
  
"I think I'll take my mate back." Rimu said and grabbed Karana by the neck and smirked over at Youko who was pulling himself from a tree.  
  
"Get your damn hands off me!" Karana yelled and Rimu jerked his arm back in pain when it was engulfed by a huge flame.  
  
"Damn you bitch!" Rimu yelled as he held his arm that she had burnt in his other hand.  
  
"I warned you before to leave me and my friends alone." Karana said and glared at Rimu.  
  
"But I do have the right to see the mother of my soon to be child." Rimu said and smirked when Youko looked at Karana shocked. "Yes my dear old friend she's carrying my child." Rimu said and laughed a little.  
  
"Karana is that true?" Youko asked and looked at her with a look of disbelief on his face.  
  
Karana looked at the ground and a single tear ran down her cheek.  
  
"Karana?" Youko asked again.  
  
She looked up at Youko and he could see that she was crying. "Yes my love it is," She said and fell to her knees crying. "But it is not my fault." Karana said through crying.  
  
"Well I have done what I came to do," Rimu said and laughed as he disappeared into the dense forest.  
  
Author's Note: Here ya go chapter 9 I hope you like it. Please leave a review if you read this story. And thanks for reading. 


	10. The Truth

War or Love Chapter 10 The Truth By: Miroke February 16, 2004  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Karana is he telling the truth?" Youko asked and looked Karana in the eyes.  
  
"Yes," Karana said and lowered her head, looking at the ground sadly.  
  
"Karana! Youko! Kuronue!" Fitaria yelled as she ran up next to Kuronue and then she turned and looked at Rimu.  
  
"Fitaria you're back." Kuronue said and smiled at her.  
  
"Hi Kuronue we found Hiei..." Fitaria said grabbing Hiei by the collar of his shirt flinging him around in front of her.  
  
"Oh so they found you Hiei, where have you been all this time?" Kuronue asked and looked at Hiei, and then his attention fell on Karana and Youko.  
  
"Kuronue what happened? Why is Karana sad?" Fitaria asked looked from Youko to Karana and then back to Kuronue.  
  
"Karana is pregnant..." Toushi said as he walked up next to Fitaria.  
  
"Who are you?" Fitaria asked and looked at Toushi.  
  
"Oh Fitaria this is Toushi, he knew Karana when she was little. He came to help us save her but she found us." Kuronue said, turned and looked at Youko and Karana again.  
  
"Youko give her a chance to explain!" Toushi yelled and walked over to Karana who was crying.  
  
"What do you mean give her a chance to explain, she had sex with Rimu after she mated with me! She betrayed me," Youko said and pointed at Karana with a snarl on his face. "I can never trust her again..."  
  
"Youko please...Just listen to me..." Karana pleaded as she walked toward him.  
  
"No Karana, just let him be for now he'll come to his senses soon enough. You can stay with me for the time being..." Toushi said wrapping his arm around her shoulder turning and starting to walk toward the forest away from everyone.  
  
"And where do you think you're going Toushi?" Rimu asked as he appeared in front of Toushi and Karana.  
  
"Get out of my way Rimu..." Toushi said in a threatening tone as he glared at Rimu.  
  
"Oh what are you going to do Toushi? You've never been able to fight and win with anyone..." Rimu said and smirked at Toushi when he clenched his fists and teeth. "Oh what's the matter Toushi? Are you getting angry?" Rimu asked in a mocking tone and laughed a little.  
  
"Damn you Rimu," Karana said in a low voice as she looked at the ground and her bangs covered her eyes. "You've ruined my life," She said and shot her head up and glared at Rimu her eyes the color of freshly spilled blood. "And for that you will pay!" Karana growled and flames shot up from around her and Toushi jumped back avoiding the raging fire.  
  
"Oh so you're going to fight me then, Karana..." Rimu said and smiled at the angered Karana standing in front of him. "What are you going to do? You were never taught how to fight..." He said and laughed a little.  
  
"I don't have to be taught...It's in my blood..." Karana growled in a low voice her eyes not moving from Rimu.  
  
"Sure it is..." Rimu said and chuckled. "Just like it was in your worthless mother's blood too huh..." He said and laughed a little. "She was so easy to kill it was pathetic."  
  
Karana clenched her teeth together her fangs cutting into her lower lip as she did so. "How...dare you...speak of my mother in that way!" She roared and a huge blast of flames shot up around her not harming anyone but Rimu.  
  
"Damn wench..." Rimu said as he grabbed his arm where a flame had hit it and flinched in pain.  
  
Karana smirked her fangs showing. "My flames have the poison of my hatred in them...You'll die slowly with the pain that you have put upon my heart..." She said staring at Rimu with her piercing blood red eyes.  
  
"What do you mean wench..." Rimu asked in a weakened tone as he fell to his knees still clenching to his bleeding arm.  
  
"All of the heartache and pain you have caused to me will now kill you because of the extremeness of its power...I couldn't contain it any longer...If I had of tried it would have killed me." Karana said as she started to get a little wobbly from using so much of her power at once without the proper training.  
  
"Ah!" Rimu yelled in agony as he clenched his arm tighter blood dripping from the wound as it made his whole body throb.  
  
Youko looked at Rimu and then over at Karana who was now leaning on a tree for support. "Are you all right love?" He asked, walked over to her and put his arm around her waist helping her stand.  
  
Karana looked at Youko, her eyes starting to tear up. "Yes I'm fine love..." She said and leaned her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. "I'm sorry the child won't be yours love..." She said in a sad voice.  
  
Youko smiled softly and put his hand under Karana's chin making her look him in the eyes. "I will love this child as it was my own...And I understand now that it was not your choice on what Rimu forced you to do my love." Youko said and leaned over and lightly kissed Karana on the lips.  
  
Karana smiled once the kiss was broke and then her attention fell on Rimu who was now on the ground moaning in unbearable pain.  
  
"Well it looks like everything has sorted it's self out for the better..." Toushi said and looked over at Youko and Karana and then over at Fitaria and Kuronue.  
  
Everyone watched as Rimu took his few last gasping breaths of air and then the life was lifted from his body.  
  
"Well..." Yumia said breaking the silence that had come with Rimu's demise.  
  
"Huh?" Youko said in a confused tone and looked at Yumia.  
  
"Shouldn't we all go home?" Karana asked and looked at her love and friends and smiled.  
  
"Sounds good to me..." Fitaria said and smiled up at Kuronue and then took his hand in hers and squeezed it lightly.  
  
**Nine Months Later**  
  
Youko paced outside of a room in the castle, Kuronue, Toushi, Kuro and the rest of Karana's friends stood around watching him pace.  
  
"Youko please stop pacing your going to drive me mad!" Kuro yelled and glared at Youko until he walked over to a wall and leaned against it for about five minutes and then jumped at the sound of the door opening to Karana's room.  
  
A woman dressed in servant clothes walked out of the room with a bundle of blankets in her arms. She looked at Youko and smiled sweetly. "It's a girl..." She said and handed the bundle to Youko and turned and bowed toward Lord Kuro and then went back to check on Karana.  
  
Youko looked at the blankets for a minute before he decided to move them and when he did a little baby girl with shimmering black hair and brilliant moon silver eyes stared up at him and smiled then giggled reaching up to Youko.  
  
Youko smiled and tickled the little girl under the chin and she grabbed his finger and yawned.  
  
"Let me see her Youko..." Fitaria said and walked up next to Youko and looked down at the little girl in his arms. "Oh she's precious..." She said in a sweet tone.  
  
Toushi looked over at the new little baby girl and smirked. "She looks like her mother..." He said and laughed lightly.  
  
Everyone laughed until the same woman who had brought the baby out came with another bundle of blankets. "Well this little guy was a surprise..." She said and smiled as she pulled the blankets back to reveal a little baby boy with red hair and bright violet eyes, on top of his head are a pair of raven black fox ears and he has a jet-black foxtail to match them.  
  
"Well I think we can unfortunately see who took after their father..." Kuronue said as he looked from the little girl Youko's was holding to the little boy the servant woman was still holding.  
  
"How is Karana?" Youko asked and looked at the servant woman a hint of worry in his voice.  
  
"Princess Karana is just fine...If you would like to see her you may." The woman said and moved for Youko to go into the room.  
  
Youko smiled lightly, walked over to the woman, took the other baby, held it in his arms along with the little girl, walked into the room, and saw Karana lying in a huge bed surrounded by silk pillows, beads of sweat still dripping from her forehead and face.  
  
"Oh Youko it's you..." Karana said in a weak, horse tone as she sat up a little, looked at Youko, and smiled when she saw his was holding the two newborns.  
  
"How are you feeling?" He asked and looked at Karana lovingly.  
  
"I'm fine..." Karana said and smiled.  
  
Youko looked down at the two newborns now sleeping in his arms and then back up at Karana. "What are you going to name them?" He asked and smiled.  
  
"I thought you could name the girl and I would name the boy...If you wanted to..." Karana said shyly, knowing that they were after all Rimu's children and not Youko's.  
  
Youko looked at Karana seeing the change in her emotions and smiled. "I'd be happy to name the girl..." He said and looked down at the little baby girl and laughed a little when she yawned in her sleep. "She looks a lot like her mother, when she was a baby..." Youko said and glanced up at Karana and winked.  
  
"You know that makes me mad...You got to see me when I was a child but I never got to see you..." Karana said and laughed lightly and stuck her tongue out as Youko playfully.  
  
Both Youko and Karana laughed for a few minutes then Youko kissed Karana on the forehead and left her to get some rest and feed the babies.  
  
"I'll think of a name for the girl and tell you when you have rested up love..." Youko said and smiled at Karana as he walked out the door to her room.  
  
Karana smiled at him as she dozed off to sleep with her two newborn children in her arms, sleeping peacefully.  
  
Author's Note: Ok sorry about this but I changed the story a little, I was just going to have Karana have a girl but I thought twins would be more of a challenge for Youko. Ha-Ha. Well I need some help from the reviewers for names since I'm totally blank on what to name them so if you could when you review give me a few names and in the next chapter I'll tell you which names I picked. Thanks and I hope you liked the chapter, and sorry it was a little short. ^_^;  
  
Miroke 


	11. Fitaria's Good News! The End!

**Note**: I am so sorry I haven't updated in forever. (Sigh) I hope you can forgive me, lol. Well here is the last chapter I will be posting on this account. The new story that will be continuing this one will be on another account. Since the e-mail I have for this account is giving me a pain in the butt I have to switch e-mails and accounts. My new pen name is Sousou or you can just look up the title of this story if you want. Well I hope you enjoy the last chapter to this story and do not worry, this little story is really far from over. After all Mayonaka and Murasaki have to grown up and give Youko and Karana problems. lol

**Chapter 11**

-

-

-

Karana sat quietly on the garden stone bench, her twins in her arms. Youko had finally decided what to name the little girl and Karana had finally decided for the boy. Youko decided Murasaki for the girl and Karana came up with Mayonaka for the boy. Since his main coloring was black, sadly like his father.

"How are they doing?" Youko asked softly.

"They finally fell asleep." Karana answered, a warm smile upon her lips. "Come sit with me," She said softly and nodded toward the empty space next to her on the bench.

Youko just smiled and walked over and sat down. "Would you like me to take one of them?" He asked and held his hands out to take either Murasaki or Mayonaka.

"Sure," She said and lightly handed Murasaki to Youko. Softly letting go of her so she wouldn't wake her up. "Youko," Karana spoke softly as she stared down at her son in her arms.

"Yes?" He asked a bit confused by her tone of voice.

"I wish ever minute these could have been your children." She said through a soft sniff, a tear falling down her cheek and hitting the white blankets that Mayonaka was bundled in.

"Karana, I don't blame you for what happened. And I know that is why you keep bringing this up." Youko said softly and wrapped a free arm around her trembling shoulder. "I have you as my love and two child to watch after and protect, I could not be happier." He spoke gently as he leaned toward her, nuzzling his nose up against her jaw line. "I love you, Karana." He spoke warmly.

Karana leaned her head toward him. His embrace made her feel safe and protected in any situation. "I love you as well...my Youko."

Youko had to smile at her little possessive tone with adding the 'my' to the sentence. "Perhaps some day, when you are ready we will have a child of our own. And Murasaki and Mayonaka will have a new sibling."

"I hope that day comes soon." She said with a warm, loving smile. Leaning up a bit she stared into Youko's warm eyes, her lips brushing against his.

-

-

Kuronue walked slowly toward the large wooden doors that lead to the study. Recent attacks on the castle had got him curious as of some demons poisons so he decided to read up on the subject.

"Kuronue,"

The soft voice caught Kuronue's attention as he turned to see Fitaria and smiled. "Hello," He said and watched her with a loving gaze as she walked toward him.

"Have you heard any more complaints from Lord Kuro concerning the demon attacks recently?" Fitaria asked curiously, her fiery red hair now a bit longer as her messy type bangs hung loosely into her dark blue eyes.

"No, I believe they have stopped for a while." Kuronue answered and smiled.

"Well," Fitaria paused with a playful grin, "That's good." She spoke softly just before she leaned up enough to place her lips to Kuronue's.

He smiled lightly through the gentle kiss. _She certainly is not one to hide her feelings_. He thought with a slight blush. He wrapped his arm lightly around her waist, pulling her up a bit closer.

Fitaria laughed a bit through the kiss and laced her arms up around Kuronue's neck. Running her fingers through his hair. "I love you Kuronue," She spoke breathlessly.

Kuronue stared at her for a moment then smiled. Leaning his head down on her's and then he kissed the top of her head softly. "I love you too Fitaria."

"I'm glad," She said through a soft laugh. "You had better get to your reading. Lord Kuro has a nag for getting an attitude, not that I'm worried or anything. It's just he's so annoying when he gets that way." Fitaria said and smiled, leaning up a bit and gave Kuronue a pop kiss before strolling by him. "Have fun reading," She said as she walked away, giving Kuronue a slight wave good bye with her hand.

He watched her and laughed a bit. Even after he had confessed his love to her she hadn't changed in any way. They showed their love for one another but they would always have a friendship relationship that could never be broken.

-

-

Karana sighed as she finally got some time away from her children. She loved Murasaki and Mayonaka dearly but they did give her a fight when it came to nap time. And plus a fact that annoyed her to no end was that Murasaki loved Youko to death. She would not even stop crying until he was holding her, it sort of made Karana feel saddened that her own daughter preferred Youko to her but she understood. After all she would rather her be a daddy's girl.

"Did they finally get to sleep?" Youko asked.

"Yes," Karana said softly as she leaned her back against his chest. A soft sigh escaped her lips as she rested against him. Closing her eyes she spoke, "Why does it have to be one day soon?"

"Huh?" He asked confused by what she meant.

She had to laugh at his tone. "Why not try for a child now?" Karana asked with a playful grin. "It has been two months since Murasaki and Mayonaka were born." She said with a soft, loving smile as she turned and hugged Youko.

"Karana, I think we should wait a bit longer. I mean the demon attacks..." Youko said with a bit of worry. "I couldn't live if our child got hurt in an attack."

Karana leaned back a bit and stared at Youko. "Alright, it was just a suggestion." She said and smiled softly.

"You're not angry are you?" He asked, a hint of worry in his voice.

"Oh, no." She said and smiled then leaned up on her toes to kiss him. "I'm not angry my love. I would just love to see a child with your coloring and my attitude, that's all." She said through a soft giggle as she reached up and tugged gently on one of his ears.

"That would be scary to see. If our child is a boy I hope he doesn't have an attitude of a woman." Youko said as he pondered on the thought for a moment then laughed when Karana hit his arm jokingly.

"That's not funny!" She said defensively. Then laughed at the look he was giving her. "But I guess you're right, a boy would be better with Kuronue's attitude."

"HEY!" Youko yelled at her in frustration. "What does that mean?"

Karana had to burst out laughing at the look he was giving her now. It was priceless sort of like a child who didn't get what he wanted. "Don't you think a child with your attitude would be a hand full?" She asked and wrapped her arms around his torso again and pulled herself close.

Youko thought for a moment and then laughed dumbly. "I guess you're right. Perhaps he would be better off without my attitude."

"But I wouldn't mind if he did turn out to be just like his father," Karana said softly and smiled. Leaning up she placed her lips to his and pulled him down a bit so she wouldn't have to keep leaning up.

Youko smiled softly through the loving kiss. After Karana broke the kiss and laid her head down against his chest he smiled. _So this is what it feels like...to really be loved by someone._ He thought and hugged Karana tighter.

-

-

"Oh no," Fitaria said softly as she paced on her balcony window. Since she was a friend of Karana and Youko, Lord Kuro had allowed her and Kuronue to stay in the castle. But now she knew that what she feared had happened and she had no idea of how to tell Kuronue.

She paced uncontrollably, not knowing what to say or how to say it. _"I don't know if you're ready for this Kuronue but you're going to be a father." Oh yea that'll really brake the ice._ Fitaria thought as she stopped pacing long enough to see Kuronue, standing at the door just staring at her in a state of confusion. "Kuronue," She breathed softly.

"Should I ask why you have almost caused a pacing line on the floor, Fitaria?" He asked and stared at her before entering the room.

"Oh its nothing! Nothing at all!" Fitaria said with a wave of her hand and started to laugh a bit.

"You're a horrible liar, Fitaria." Kuronue said calmly and walked over to her and looked into her eyes. "Now what is the matter? You know you can talk to me about anything." He said softly and smiled.

"I-" She started but then glanced away from him. _I don't even know if he wants a child or not._ She thought sadly, her gaze glued to the floor near them. After to glance up at him at what his emotions might be.

_She must have forgotten that I can sense when she is pregnant. But I will give her time to tell me._ He thought with a warm smile. "Fitaria, is there something you need to tell me?" He asked and placed his index finger under her chin. Making her look up into his eyes.

Fitaria stared for a few moments then her dark blue eyes started to show tears. "Oh, Kuronue. I'm sorry,"

"Huh? What for, Fitaria?" Kuronue asked in a state of complete confusion. _Is she saying she is sorry for being pregnant_? He thought but hugged her back none the less when she hugged him.

"I-I really don't know how to tell you. So I'll just say it," Fitaria said through a sniff as she cried. "I-I'm pregnant, Kuronue." She said then just waited for the worst.

She was surprised as the only reaction she received from him was a warm and caring smile. "I know, Fitaria."

"Huh? How-" She paused for a minute to think then mentally slapped herself for forgetting that a male demons senses could tell when a female demon was pregnant. "I'm so stupid!" She said softly and sighed.

Kuronue had to laugh, since she had went through so much worrying over something he already knew about. "Did you think I wouldn't be anything but happy, Fitaria?"

"I was afraid you wouldn't want the child." She said softly and stared into his dark eyes.

He smiled as he leaned down and kissed her gently. "Fitaria, I love you. And what would make you think that I would show any less affections toward a child born of our love?" He asked with a loving smile. "So do not worry over such things, all right?"

Fitaria smiled, "Alright," She said softly and all she could do was smile. She had went through so much worry over nothing. She should have knew he would not be upset she felt a heavy weight lifted off her shoulders at his smile. "I love you Kuronue." She spoke softly, leaning against him as she closed her eyes.

"I love you too," He replied softly. His arms holding her gently as they stood in a loving embrace.

**A/N**: Well that's it! That is the end of the story which has acquired a new name _"Faith_" . Since I a reviewer was right about the title not matching the story. So since it was really a sense of faith that Youko met Karana as a child then fell in love with her when she became an adult. Well just go to the mentioned pen name in the top note to read up on the new stories which will be posted within the next few days. I'm happy that everyone liked this story and I'm sorry it took me so long to have this story ended. But I hope it was worth the wait!


End file.
